1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses and articles of manufacture for use by a mobile device to alter a scan operation, and/or one or more electronic devices to determine one or more scan factors for use by a mobile device in altering a scan operation.
2. Information
As its name implies, a mobile device may be moved about, e.g. typically being carried by a user and/or possibly a machine. By way of some non-limiting examples, a mobile device may take the form of a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a wearable computer, a navigation and/or a tracking device, etc.
A mobile device may wish to maintain wireless connectivity to one or more electronic devices as it is moved about. For example, it may be beneficial for a wireless device to maintain wireless connectivity to access various services, such as may be provided by one or more communication and/or computing networks, etc. In another example, it may be beneficial for a mobile device to perform or support various positioning functions based on acquired wireless signals. Consequently, a mobile device may at times perform a scan for wireless signals to acquire.
Unfortunately, a mobile device may, at times, wastefully consume limited computing, memory, and/or available power resources (e.g., from batteries, etc.) scanning for wireless signals.